For purposes of productivity, enterprises may provide employees access to enterprise data via mobile devices, such as smartphones, laptops, tablets, and so on. For security reasons, mobile device management systems may place various restrictions on applications and data accessed via the mobile devices. However, information technology departments continue to be challenged in ensuring that restricted actions are not performed via unauthorized applications on client devices.